


i wouldn't know what to say if i had you

by cherryraindrops



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Concert AU, M/M, So yeah, technically Calum isn't really a huge part but he's implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryraindrops/pseuds/cherryraindrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Ashton’s face softens as he sings, his eyes still containing that sparkle as the lyrics course through his veins, is quite possibly the most beautiful thing Luke has seen in his entire life. He loves the way Ashton is completely giving himself to the song, letting the lyrics and the music take him away as he sways and sings. Luke hates to break him away from the beautiful trance, but there’s something about the melody and the lyrics that makes him reach forward and gently take Ashton’s hand into his.</p><p>or, Michael ditches Luke at a concert and Luke finds it not to be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wouldn't know what to say if i had you

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt 'we met at a concert and became best buddies for the night and can't stop thinking about each other until we meet again in a minor car crash.'
> 
> i've been dying to post something, anything, and this happened to be written in about two hours?? so enjoy :)

Being at a concert alone wasn’t exactly in Luke’s plans, but it’s what happened. One moment he’s sitting in his seat, picking at his shoe as everyone awaits the opening act to come on, and the next minute his roommate, Michael, is announcing that he’s going to watch the rest of the concert with some guy he met at the merchandise stand.

He has every right to be pissed. It had taken a lot of effort to get these tickets to begin with, and they were pretty good seats. It was nearly impossible to get seats this close to the stage and Luke had managed to accomplish that, only to have Michael, the reason he even bought the damn tickets in the first place, tell him that there was some guy with a fantastic ass and tattoos that had even _better_ seats, and Michael wanted to watch the show with him.

“I might get laid Luke,” Michael insists, gathering up his bag that he had brought for the purpose of loading it with merchandise. “This guy has the most amazing pair of lips that I can just _see_ wrapped around-“

“Please stop,” Luke begs, resisting the urge to vomit. “I really don’t need the image of some guy you met blowing you.” He groans, rubbing his temples with his fingers before turning and looking back at Michael. “Fine, go sit with him and watch the concert with him. Just don’t expect me to listen to your stories about how ‘absolutely fantastic’ he was later, okay?” He hates that he’s telling Michael to leave, go and abandon Luke alone, but Michael would hate him forever if he didn’t let him leave.

The bright smile on Michael’s face when he says those words is enough for Luke. “Thanks bro, I owe you one okay?” He plants a wet, slobbery kiss to Luke’s cheek before darting off towards a dark skinned boy over in the aisle, who takes Michael’s hand immediately and drags him towards the ‘better seats’. Luke leans back in his seat, letting his head fall back and letting out a loud, frustrated noise.

“You okay dude?” he hears someone near him ask, and he pops his eyes open to see a long haired boy standing beside his seat, _Michael’s seat,_ with curious eyes. “For someone who is about to see a concert you look really fucking bummed. You should be in the concert spirit, pumped up!” He’s got this cheery exterior that Luke always wished he had, and if he’s being completely honest it is helping him feel a little better.

“I’m alright,” he answers softly, running a hand through his flattened blond hair. He sucks his lip ring into his mouth, nibbling on it a little before sitting up straight. “I was, uh, supposed to be watching this concert with my roommate, who has been begging me for tickets to this damn thing since they announced their tour.” He gets up from his seat, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Now he’s ran off with some guy he just met who had better tickets and left me here alone. If I’m being honest, I’m not really interested in watching this band without him so I’m just gonna leave.” He hates feeling like such a loser and leaving, but honestly he has no interest in watching a concert alone.

The guy beside him frowns then, and Luke has to admit he hates seeing that smile disappear. It just doesn’t look right, the guy frowning. “I’m here alone too, if that helps. How about we watch the concert together? It’s kind of a crime to see All Time Low alone if you ask me.” He nudges his head towards the stage, where the lights are starting to dim and the opening act comes out onto the stage, the crowd roaring around them and Luke shrugs. Why not?

“I’m Luke,”” he shouts over the crowd, trying to pick up the lyrics the audience is screaming back. The guy beside him turns to look at him, hazel eyes gleaming with excitement of what’s to come, and Luke wonders if he’s got the same look in his eyes.

“Ashton!” the guy shouts back, clapping along to the beat of the music and Luke finds a smile growing on his face as he watches the guy belt out the lyrics happily.

Yeah, this was a lot better than watching the concert all alone.

*

Luke has never had this much fun in his entire life.

The concert has been fantastic so far, and he kind of hates himself for not listening to Michael when he said that All Time Low was a fantastic band. So far Luke’s fallen in love with the set list, the lyrics, Alex Gaskarth’s _vocals._ The entire concert has been an experience for him, and when he turns to his right and sees Ashton yelling along to the songs too, his chest fills with warmth.

That’s another reason the concert has been fantastic: Ashton. Luke swears that this boy is his musical soulmate, or at least some kind of soulmate in Luke’s eyes. Before the band went on, after they calmed themselves done from the opening act, they had talked for a while. Ashton was a drummer who worked part time with various bands and wanted to find a band who were serious about getting themselves out there. He has a job part time at the bakery Luke goes to sometimes when Michael craves doughnuts for breakfast, and Luke finds himself falling for the way Ashton’s eyes sparkle when he talks about his family.

The lights are dimming in the arena, and Alex Gaskarth is announcing the next song. From the way Ashton’s face lights up when he says the name, Luke assumes that the song is a fantastic one, though he’s thought that about pretty much all of them so far.

The soft sounds of the acoustic guitar began to play, and Luke can see various people swaying their arms around to the soft melody. Ashton is beside him, hands still by his sides as he sways slightly to the music, singing the songs softly underneath his breath.

_‘cause right now could last forever_

_Just as long as I’m with you_

The way Ashton’s face softens as he sings, his eyes still containing that sparkle as the lyrics course through his veins, is quite possibly the most beautiful thing Luke has seen in his entire life. He loves the way Ashton is completely giving himself to the song, letting the lyrics and the music take him away as he sways and sings. Luke would hate to break him away from the beautiful trance, but there’s something about the melody and the lyrics that makes him reach forward and gently take Ashton’s hand into his.

Ashton turns his head to look at him, a sweet, gentle smile on his lips. Without a word spoken Ashton has their fingers intertwined as the lyrics continue, and Luke finds himself singing along to the chorus with Ashton, who has now rested his head on Luke’s shoulder.

“ _You’re just a daydream away, I wouldn’t know what to say if I had you,”_ Ashton sings into his ear, and Luke can’t stop his heart from nearly bursting out of his chest. It’s not the lyrics that make him feel like he’s on fire, it’s the way Ashton sang them to him, how sincere they sounded spilling from Ashton’s lips. It was almost like a confession, that the words were something Ashton wanted to say but had to use music to really get them out.

Luke kisses the boy’s temple then, a light, feathery kiss, but one that Luke hopes let’s Ashton know that he feels the same way about him. He didn’t care if it was such a short time, and that at the end of all of this they were probably going to never speak again, but at that moment in time, Luke truly felt he and Ashton could be something.

When the song ends, neither of them move. It seems they are frozen in place, the song still playing in their heads, their hearts. It’s Ashton who eventually lifts his head up from where it had been resting on Luke’s shoulder, and presses a sweet kiss there.

They don’t release each other’s hands for the rest of the night.

*

Luke is a fucking idiot.

He knows this, it doesn’t really matter what Michael tells him. Luke was a gigantic, fucking idiot and there was nothing he could do to change that fact.

“Are you sure you checked your pants?” Michael asks from his position in the arm chair, one leg dangling off the end as he focuses on the soccer game playing on the TV screen. “You said that you could have sworn you had put his number in your pocket, so have you checked your pants?”

Luke rolls his eyes, checking said pair of pants at Michael’s head. “I’ve fucking checked them three times Michael, I’m pretty fucking sure his phone number is nowhere in them.” He’s seething, mostly because he’s angry at himself for losing the number to begin with. How could someone lose a piece of paper so easily?

After the concert had ended, Ashton had slipped his number on a piece of paper into Luke’s back pocket, kissing his cheek gently before telling Luke to give him a call so they could ‘make the daydream a reality.’ It had now been almost twenty four hours since the concert and the number was nowhere to be found, lost somewhere out there in the world. Luke was going to lose his mind if he couldn’t find it.

“Language,” Michael says, shutting the television off and lifting himself up off of the chair. “Anyways, maybe you left it in your car? Did you even bother checking in there or have you been just tearing apart our apartment dead set on finding it in here?”

Luke curls his fists, taking a deep breath. “Yes, I have checked my car.” He lets out a breath and falls backwards onto their couch, covering his face with his hands. “Let’s just face it, I’m never going to see him again and it fucking sucks.”

Michael offers a sad smile to his friend, sitting beside him on the couch and patting his knee. “Maybe you guys just weren’t meant to see each other after this, you know? You meet a ton of people every single day, hold conversations with them, but then you never see them again, you know? Don’t beat yourself up too much about it okay?”

“Easy for you to say,” Luke groans, hands still covering his face. “That stupid guy you met last night actually got your number, he’s actually keeping in _contact._ I’m stuck pining over a guy who I know I’ll never see again.” He grabs the pillow from underneath him and moves it to cover his face. “Suffocate me Mikey, just strangle with this damn pillow.”

“You are so over dramatic,” Michael tells him, tossing the pillow off of his friend and pulling him up off of the couch. “Why don’t you go to the bakery you said he works at? Maybe, if you are lucky, he’s working today and you can see him.” There’s a smirk on his face when realization falls on Luke’s face. “Yeah, didn’t think of that did you dumbass?”

Luke ignores Michael’s words, grabbing his car keys and heading out the door. Why didn’t he think of that? It was a simple solution to his problem, and even if Ashton happened to be on his day off he could always ask for his number from the owner or something. Problem solved!

He slides into the driver’s side of his car and starts up the engine, pulling out of his parking spot and heading off towards the bakery. He’s tapping his hands on the steering wheel in excitement as he drives down the familiar road towards the bakery, hope running through him. He’s this close to seeing Ashton again, so close-

It’s then the person in front of him slams on their brakes, causing Luke to have to slam onto his. It’s too late though, and now Luke is ramming the car from behind. He shoots forward, his seatbelt restricting him from sending him over the steering wheel, and slams right back into his seat. His breathing becomes ragged as he unbuckles himself from his seat and opens his car door, beginning to think of a dozen apologizes when he looks up at the man he ran into, only to gasp.

It’s Ashton, with his hair pulled back into a neat bun and his face angry. It softens once he recognizes who it is, but Luke can still see a bit of anger in those hazel eyes, the eyes he fell so hard for just the night before. “Well,” Ashton chuckles, hands on his hips. “While I was hoping to see you again soon, this is most definitely not what I had in mind.”

Luke cracks a smile at that, and pretty soon the two of them are laughing at their predicament, much to the confusion of the people around them. It’s like a scene out of a stupid movie, Luke thinks. He dashes off to see the boy he fell for from the night before, only to ram into his car and force them to see each other again.

Maybe Luke should start believing in chance more.

“I, um,” he begins, scratching at his neck nervously. “I don’t know how I did it, but I actually lost your phone number from last night and was on my way to the bakery to see if you were working, and if you could give it to me again? Yeah.”

Ashton grins at that, folding his large arms across his chest and laughs. “Strangely enough I was on my way to that bakery, I have to work a shift today and was on my way there when some asshole decided to rear end me.” He winks, and walks back over to his car, pulling his phone out of the passenger seat and handing it to Luke. “Give me your number,” he says. “For insurance purposes.”

Luke snorts, typing his number into the phone before handing it back to Ashton with a grin. “So,” he says, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Are you willing to make that daydream a reality?”

*

It’s a few months later when Luke enters the bakery, a key in his hand as he locks the door behind him. He can hear rustling behind the counter, dark blond hair making itself visible from behind it. There’s various desserts decorating the front of it, and when Luke peeks down to observe some cupcakes he grins when he locks eyes with the most gorgeous person he’s ever seen.

“I thought you opened at eight,” he comments, grinning as he straightens up, leaning over the counter to press his lips against Ashton’s. “Your first day owning this place and you can’t even open it on time, what is wrong with you?”

Ashton laughs at him, taking one of his pony tail holders and wrapping his hair up into a bun before moving to the front of the counter. “I was waiting for my adorable boyfriend to get here so he can see the grand opening, is that such a crime?” He wraps an arm around Luke’s waist before guiding them towards the front of the store, flicking on the open sign and watching as it lights up with a grin. “There, happy?”

Luke laughs, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and resting their foreheads together. “Another daydream becoming a reality, you excited?”

In the past few months, Ashton had been working harder at the bakery to show the owner that he was capable of running the place himself. Luke had discovered that his boyfriend actually really loved working at the place, and when Ashton came over one night to announce that he was officially the owner of the bakery, Luke had never been so proud of him.

Now the place was open for the first time since Ashton took over, and Luke could see how excited he was. Sure, there was a hint of nervousness hidden in those gorgeous hazel eyes, but Luke knew that if anyone could do this, it was his boyfriend.

“So,” Luke asks, running his hands up and down Ashton’s back. “Do I get a free cupcake for being the owner’s boyfriend?”

Ashton rolls his eyes at him, cupping his face before pressing his lips against Luke’s. It’s always a pleasant feeling, of Ashton’s lips working against his, and it’s definitely something Luke will never find himself getting used to. It’s one of his favorite things about Ashton, how every single thing that boy does just leaves Luke in amazement and wondering what he’ll do next.

“What are you thinking about?” Ashton asks him as the pull apart, the boy heading behind the counter and pulling out some lemon bars to put on display. “You have your thinking face on, what’s up?”

Luke grins. “I’m just really glad Michael ditched me at that concert, that’s all.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr at lucasashtons :)


End file.
